heredero de los sueños
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar, si traes de la tumba a quien resultó ser una persona indómita, algo puede salir mal, lo ha convocado para que sea su aliado...pero el pretende...hacerse con el fruto del trabajo de quien ahora es su aliada ¿podrá hacerlo? o jamás será el heredero de los sueños?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas ¡bienvenidas a mi nuevo proyecto! Que aspiro será tan largo como amor de locos…espero.

Ojalá reciba full apoyo, otra de mis ideas locas, espero les guste.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias que imagino.

Heredero de los sueños.

Apertura.

Un frío glacial, hacía en esa tierra cubierta por la obscuridad, una joven de extraordinaria belleza caminaba por esa llanura negra como la noche, sus blancos vestidos con adornos negros relucían en la noche eterna, sus cabellos negros besando la tierra por donde pasaba y sus ojos de plata, mirando con leve desagrado el lugar, al lado de ella, una vieja encorvada iba, con un turbante blanco, de vestiduras moradas, arrugada como un pergamino, con un báculo en cuya punta, descansaba un ojo, de iris rojo, con alas de murciélago y una llama coronando su cabeza.

-circonia ¿estais segura de que es aquí? Preguntó la joven con voz melodiosa, la vieja asintió –mi amada reina, estoy completamente segura, ese joven descansa aquí. La joven asintió, entró al castillo, donde se escuchaban 4 risas.

-esto es muy divertido. Decía una pelirroja de ojos rojos –de primera. La secundaba otra chica de cabellos y ojos verdes.

-Parapara se divierte. Decía una tercera de cabellos y ojos azules –este lugar es interesante. Decía una cuarta niña de cabellos rosados y ojos rojos, la joven y la vieja llegaron.

-por fin apareces anciana. Dijo la peli verde –deja de ser tan grosera. La acusó la anciana.

-soy grosera contigo, porque me da mi regalada gana. La joven rió. Calmaos ya niñas ¿habéis conseguido lo que os pedí? La peli rosa asintió.

-aquí está el joven, es tan guapo. Dijo con leve rubor –Parapara piensa que será como un hermano mayor. La vieja rió.

-el es tan frío, no trataría con unas mocosas como ustedes. La joven sonrió.

-ya lo averiguaremos. Dijo mientras sacaba una hermosa rosa roja, que brillaba con un resplandor hermoso.

-mi reina ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó la vieja, la joven sonrió –es una rosa extraída de un jardín de un sujeto llamado Fiore, tiene la capacidad de regresar a los muertos a la vida, confío en que a pesar del tiempo de fallecimiento de este joven. Dijo pasando su blanca mano de porcelana con uñas de un exquisito rojo sangre por la frente del cadáver que se hallaba en la sala, las niñas sonrieron.

- ¿podremos jugar con el mi reina? Preguntó la pelirroja –mientras el se recupera, no veo porque no podríais hacerle compañía. Dijo la reina de ojos plata, las niñas sacaron sus lenguas en un caluroso cuarteto hacia la vieja que les hizo un gesto despectivo.

-voy a despertarle. Dijo la joven, le abrió la boca al cadáver, extrajo el néctar de la flor, y en un beso que desafiaba a la muerte, pasó el néctar de su boca a la del joven, en cuanto el caliente líquido se deslizó por la garganta del joven, la mujer se separó de el, el guapo joven comenzó a toser, toser y toser, su cuerpo sacudido por convulsiones de vida, abrió sus ojos ante la concurrencia.

- ¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó con arrogancia, la joven sonrió –soy vuestra reina, me debéis obediencia príncipe. El joven rió, trató de incorporarse, la peli rosa le prestó su ayuda de inmediato.

-el gran príncipe Diamante, no le debe obediencia a nadie, ahora dime ¿Por qué me has despertado de mi sueño de muerte? La joven lo miró con expectativa.

-porque necesito vuestra ayuda, he perdido mi cristal, el cristal de plata. El joven peli celeste negó.

-lo siento, pero ese cristal no te pertenece, es de la neo reina Serena, o Serena, como es llamada en el pasado. La mujer se enfureció.

-yo soy la actual reina de la luna de los sueños y la luna. El joven rió.

-sin cristal majestad. Dijo en tono burlón –no hay reino, lo siento, pero no tengo interés alguno en ayudarte. La joven sonrió y sacó un espejo plateado –hareis lo que os ordene príncipe. El príncipe Diamante volvió a reír.

-tonta ¿no sabes que no soy débil a la hipnosis? Tu estúpido espejo no doblegará mi voluntad jamás, soy del tercer grado de fuerza en otras palabras, tipo Z, no puedes hipnotizarme con algo de poder tan básico. La peli rosa le sonrió, la mujer arrugó el gesto.

-ya no se ve tan hermosa su majestad. Dijo el joven con petulancia, se dio la vuelta con ayuda de la niña que lo miraba admirada.

-os propongo un trato príncipe Diamante. El la miró por encima del hombro, las otras 3 niñas se congregaron a su alrededor –se que estáis enamorado de la reina de la luna nueva. El joven la seguía mirando con aparente indiferencia.

-ve al grano vieja, quiero conclusión en tus estúpidos balbuceos. Las 4 niñas rieron realmente divertidas.

-os propongo entregarle a la reina de la luna nueva, si usted me ayuda a conquistar la tierra y el cristal de plata. El joven se detuvo, se dio la vuelta para encararla mejor.

- ¿Cómo se que no romperás tu promesa? La joven sonrió.

-yo nunca miento, lo comprobareis Alteza. El asintió en silencio –de acuerdo, planeo ayudarte, pero no tocarás a la princesa Serena, por nada de esta tierra. La joven asintió.

-os quedareis con el cuarteto, ellas serán vuestras subordinadas. El las miró con análisis.

- ¿y mis carceleras también? El príncipe Diamante pensaba, que esas 4 niñas tiernas no podrían detenerlo si quisieran escapar, la joven asintió.

-si preferís llamarlas así, ahora, me retiraré con mi fiel Circonia, tenemos mucho que hacer. Dijo la joven, el príncipe asintió y ambas se retiraron.

Ayudado por las 4 niñas, llegué a mi trono, ellas me miraban y yo las estudiaba, si quisiera, podría matarlas en el acto, me senté con ayuda de la peli rosa.

-yo me sentaré en tus piernas. Me dijo, la pelirroja se acercó.

-yo lo haré, deja para las demás. Una peli verde con aspecto rudo se acercó - ¡no!¡es mi turno ahora! La pequeña peli azul me miraba como un cachorro herido, la señalé en silencio y ella corrió a mi regazo, las otras 3 se quedaron afligidas, acomodé a la pequeña peli azul en una de mis piernas, en la otra senté a la peli rosa, la peli verde y la pelirroja se sentaron a mis lados.

-niñas, no quiero ser grosero, pero me interesa saber muchas cosas. La pelirroja de ojos rubíes me miró.

-sabíamos que dirías eso, nosotras somos el cuarteto amazonas, yo, soy Bezbez, la domadora. Asentí.

-Junjún, la equilibrista. Dijo la peli verde, la peli rosa sonrió –Zerezere, la ilusionista. Le revolví el cabello.

-y la hipnotista por lo que veo. La peli rosa asintió cubriéndose de un placentero rubor –así es. Confirmó, la pequeña llamó mi atención.

-yo soy Parapara, la equilibrista. Dijo, sonreí –yo soy el príncipe Diamante, mago, hipnotista, se montar a caballo y hacer piruetas excepcionales. Las 4 rieron felices.

-la dama que me revivió ¿Quién era? Pregunté, Bezbez me aclaró la cuestión de inmediato.

-ella es la reina Neherenia, gobernante de la luna de los sueños. Asentí, algo de ellos había escuchado.

-nosotras trabajamos para ella. Dijo Junjún –estamos buscando a un Pegaso. Dijo Zerezere –que se llevó un cristal muy poderoso, llamado ilusión. Dijo Parapara, sonreí.

-el cristal de oro de la tierra de ilusión. Las 4 me miraron.

- ¿lo conoces? Preguntaron a coro –hay leyendas de esa tierra. Me limité a decir –la vieja Circonia, dijo que serías frío y que no tratarías con nosotras. Dijo Junjún - ¿en serio? Pregunté, las 4 asintieron en silencio –bien, se equivocó, a mi me encantan los niños, mucho en realidad. Ellas sonrieron.

-pero no por eso dejas de ser cruel. Dijo Bezbez, asentí.

-la bondad y la maldad pueden ir de la mano siempre, recuérdenlo. Ellas asintieron –Parapara quiere saber si serás nuestro hermano mayor. Me dijo la peli azul.

-desde luego mis niñas, seré su hermano mayor. El objetivo de la reina, no me interesaba, podría utilizarla, que ella hiciera todo el trabajo y al final, acabar con ella, sería fácil, rápido y sin pérdidas para mi, pero, las niñas…las niñas eran otra historia, realmente me comenzaban a agradar, vería donde estaba su lealtad, si podrían servirme, o si…lamentablemente…debía acabar con ellas, esperaba que no, entre nosotros comenzaba a crecer un entendimiento especial y la verdad, no era mi deseo acabar con las niñas, con esas niñas tan dulces y dinámicas, alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente, les propuse jugar en el jardín con sus mágicas bolas de billar, que me parecieron fascinantes.

En un bosque nocturno, se escuchaban los cascos de un caballo al correr, sus cascos de color naranja golpeaban el suelo con rapidez, con miedo pero principalmente con rapidez, un relincho escapó del blanco animal, de ojos naranja y un cuerno dorado, una pared de árboles apareció repentinamente a su frente.

¡te tengo! Exclamó la voz de una chica peli azul, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola –Ojo de pez, ha sido rápida. Dijo un peli rosa desde las alturas, el caballo embistió la pared de árboles y siguió su carrera desenfrenada, un látigo lo detuvo.

-te tengo, caballo idiota. Dijo un rubio de cabellos hasta la cintura, en agradables ondas –servirás bien a nuestros propósitos. El cuerno de oro brilló y el látigo del rubio, se deshizo.

-eres tonto Ojo de tigre ¡has perdido al Pegaso! El rubio bufó.

-si es tan fácil, Ojo de águila, hazlo tu. Espetó de brazos cruzados, el peli rosa escaló uno de los árboles y se subió desde estos al lomo del caballo quien comenzó a corcovear, Ojo de pez se acercó a Ojo de tigre.

-no lo hace mal, podría ser vaquero. Dijo la chica aguantando una risita -no tiene mal porte, pero no creo que se vea tan bien como vaquero. Dijo Ojo de tigre, un fuerte golpe confirmó su afirmación, cuando Ojo de águila aterrizó en el suelo acolchado por su trasero.

-maldito equino. Bufó mientras se levantaba adolorido, cuando Ojo de pez, fue por el nuevamente, el Pegaso se disolvió en una neblina blanca.

Uuuf, esto no le gustará a la vieja Circonia. Dijo Ojo de tigre divertido - ¡cállate! Espetaron al tiempo Ojo de águila y Ojo de pez, los 3 se miraron.

-ha ido a parar en algún espejo de los sueños. Dijo Ojo de tigre –ni modo, habrá que ir a buscarlo a la Tierra. Dijo Ojo de águila, Ojo de pez suspiró.

Mejor irnos, si tenemos que ir a ese lugar desagradable. Añadió, todos asintieron y se desvanecieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, acá después de mucho, hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Tuve un pequeño problema, fan de Diamante que se respeta, no muestra romance de Darien (guaj) y Serena, por lo tanto, estaba tratando de enfocarme ¡ya que el protagonista masculino no es ese idiota! (con el perdón de sus fans) pero ya conseguí nuestra solución, la cual, me complace y espero que les complazca.

Hay teorías de los amazonas y de la familia bed moon propias, y otras que he desarrollado con mi amiga sutkiimeprincess así que, ya saben, si las van a utilizar ¡avísennos!

¡Déjenme saber sus buenas impresiones!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias que se me vienen a la cabeza.

La llegada del circo.

Desde el renacimiento de Hotaru, mi amiga, todo ha estado en paz, he tenido un sueño extraño, un pegaso, muy bonito, estaba perdido en el bosque mas obscuro que he visto, yo, estaba de pie enel medio, cuando el pegaso entró dentro de mi, un resplandor blanco me cegó y abrí los ojos, al escuchar el despertador.

¡Rini!¡apresúrate! exclamó Serena, está muy emocionada, aún no se porqué, me intriga realmente, me levanto y bajo de mi habitación, lo que antes era el ático, me arreglo y llego a la sala, Serena está sentada allí con Darien, le sonrío y el me sonríe.

- ¡hoy llega un circo! Exclama Serena feliz, abro los ojos, aunque he ido a circos en mi hogar, el Tokio de Cristal, ir a un circo en el pasado, debe ser fascinante.

- ¿vamos a ir Darien? Pregunto, el asiente con serenidad –desde luego Rini, no nos lo perderíamos por nada del planeta. Sonrío y me acerco a ellos feliz de la vida.

Circonia está sentada en su disque trono, aparecí junto al cuarteto para examinar la situación.

¿ya se han instalado? Pregunté –en eso estamos chiquillo, pero tu, deberías esperar con el cuarteto. Negué.

-sabes que atacaré de una vez, mi intención es ir mirando el terreno y si vamos a ver, quien conoce a las sailors scouts mas que tu, soy yo. Bezbez rió –eso es verdad anciana. Dijo divertida levitando, Parapara apareció a mi lado.

-el príncipe Diamante sabe mas del enemigo que tu, además, el si es amable con Parapara y sus hermanas. Circonia se molestó.

- ¡es porque es un niño con bello en el pecho! Exclamó frustrada, me levité divertido –eso te molesta por lo que veo. Tomé la bola de billar de Bezbez y la lancé hacia ese espantoso ojo, que salió volando, las niñas rieron.

-bien, entonces serás el mago dark moon. Dijo Bezbez –así es, no quiero generar sospechas, además, así podré cazar a mi princesa. Parapara me miró haciendo un puchero.

Parapara no quiere que cuando Diamante tenga su novia, se olvide de sus hermanas. Bezbez asintió apoyándose en mi brazo.

Si Diamante, no nos dejes cuando tengas a tu corazón contigo, a propósito anciana ¿Quiénes van a comenzar el ataque? Preguntó como no quiere la cosa.

¡ustedes no serán!¡niñas tontas!¡los primeros serán los amazonas animales!¡llamados el trío amazonas! Parapara y Bezbez rieron.

¡el trío de tontos! Exclamó Bezbez –Parapara no duda que vayan a fallar. Dijo mientras se seguía riendo.

Supervisaré al trío de ineptos. Dije mientras tomaba a mis niña de las manos y los 3, desaparecíamos.

Al llegar a Némesis las miré –niñas, de Bed moon, conozco muy poco, por no decir nada. Zerezere quien montaba en mi caballo blanco me miró.

-verás Diamante, en nuestro planeta estamos divididos en 2 grandes grupos de amazonas, aparte de la realeza, están los amazonas animales y nosotras, las amazonas celestiales. Junjún l miró.

-también hay amazonas celestiales varones, no olvides a nuestro padre, Dundún. Asentí.

- ¿Cómo saben quien es quien? Pregunté –al nacer, si es o será un amazona celestial, se le coloca el nombre repetido, es como potenciar a la persona, ah si ¡aparece su bola de billar! Del color de su energía, el se entrena a lo largo de su vida y cuando está listo, aparece el palo de la bola ¡y puede utilizar la totalidad de sus poderes! Asentí.

-bien ¿y los otros? Pregunté –aparecen sus animales en su brazo derecho. Dijo Junjún –y al momento de terminar, cambian su nombre al ojo de su animal. Medité.

-es decir, que si yo…fuera amazona animal, y de causalidades de la vida, me saliera en el brazo una pantera o una rana. Todas rieron - ¡al culminar serías ojo de pantera o rana! Reí con ellas.

-es una mezcla interesante, pero ¿no les aparece marca? Pregunté señalando mi luna invertida, las 4 asintieron.

-si, pero cuando eres amazona, debes valerte de tus poderes amazónicos para pelear, pero no de tu marca. Asentí.

-Diamante. Llamó Parapara - ¿si? Le pregunté –Parapara se pregunta ¿Cómo vas a hacer para atraer a tu princesa hacia ti? Sonreí.

-eso es algo, que ya tengo planeado, pero, lo que si les diré, es que llegaré con el circo, debo ir preparando el terreno, sailor moon será mía. Las amazonas asintieron.

- ¿no necesitas ayuda con tus preparativos? Preguntó Zerezere, negué, una luz azul me envolvió, al culminar, tenía un traje de mago, consistente en una túnica negra con morado, no soy muy aficionado al negro, pero este dizfráz, no debe parecerse a mi en lo absoluto, me había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la cintura y en vez, de mis clásicos aretes, llevaba unos en forma de media luna en plata, un collar con un ojo hipnótico en plata, sonreí.

- ¿Cómo me veo? Pregunté -Por qué se que eres tu, no tengo problemas en asociarte, pero…no te pareces en nada a ti. Dijo Junjún –eso me reconforta. Aseguré tomando mi apariencia de siempre, las 4 niñas rieron.

-sigamos con lo nuestro. Dijo Bezbez –adelante, ganaré la carrera. Dije divertido mientras seguía jugando con las niñas.

En un área del circo de bed moon, reservada a los amazonas animales, estaba un trío sentado en un bar, donde un amazona rechoncho atendía el lugar, Ojo de Tigre, revolvió su trago.

-no puedo creer que nuestra reina, confíe en ese nemesiano para hacer el trabajo. Ojo de Águila bufó –es que es inaudito que nos coloquen a alguien por encima. Ojo de Pez estaba callada.

- ¿tu que piensas? Preguntó Ojo de Tigre –el príncipe es muy guapo, se ve mas capaz que Circonia, en lo personal, no me molesta trabajar con el. Ambos bufaron.

-lo dices porque eres mujer. Dijo Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Pez rió –puede ser, pero a diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con esa situación, veamos ¿Quién atacará primero? Ojo de Tigre sonrió.

-desde luego yo. Dijo feliz tomando una tarjeta con la foto de una pelirroja con el cabello hasta la cintura y un moño azul.

-esta chica, se ve muy linda, será sencillo. Dijo el mientras sonreía.

La pelirroja del moño corría, cerca del circo cuando sin querer, tropezó a Ojo de Tigre –lo lamento. Dijo el –realmente lo lamento. La ayudó a incorporarse, ella le sonrió.

-yo fui la tonta, lo siento. Dijo, el le sonrió - ¿te parece si para reparar mi error te invito al circo? Preguntó, ella asintió –desde luego. Respondió contenta, mientras se alejaba con el, los vi pasar, le sonreí con suficiencia, el hizo un gesto despectivo.

-no olvides quien es tu superior, gatito. Dije –lo tengo en cuenta, príncipe. Dijo el entre murmullos telepáticos, contento, me dirigí al circo.

La

Vi, por fin la vi, este año sin verla, no habían hecho mella en su belleza, al contrario, la habían hecho mas hermosa si eso era posible, iba de la mano con el maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun y con el conejo a su lado, ese detalle me sorprendió, mi princesa sostenía un globo en forma de corazón.

¡esto es tan hermoso! Exclamaba –hay que darnos prisa Serena. Decía el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, muy formal –el espectáculo va a iniciar. Dijo, me adelanté.

-señorita ¿quisiera ver un truco de magia? Le pregunté a mi princesa, ella se acercó - ¡desde luego! El conejo se dirigió hacia ella intrigada, saqué una fina vara de plata –ante sus ojos, haré que esta vara, se transforme en una rosa de plata. El yo pasado del rey Endimiun me miró.

-no creo que eso sea posible. Dijo –lo es, la magia consiste en retar lo imposible y volverlo posible, mire usted. Comencé a balancear la varilla de plata y me dijo 2 cosas:

1 mi princesa había perdido el cristal de plata.

2 este se hallaba dentro de ella.

Una luz plateada se vio y ante ellas, la rosa estaba en mi mano, sonreí –una flor, para otra flor. Mi princesa estaba sonrojada, tomó la rosa.

¡muchas gracias! Exclamó, Nadie notó su leve brillo plateado en la mirada, sonreí, asentí, ellos se alejaron al interior de la carpa y me dirigí hacia allá también, el espectáculo se realizó con toda su galantería, fue algo que dejó a los terrestres impresionados, a la salida, Ojo de Tigre se fue con la muchacha pelirroja hacia un rincón, mi princesa junto al conejo y al maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun los siguieron a distancia ya que era el camino mas corto para atravesar y llegar a su destino.

El circo fue divertido. Dijo mi princesa –pero inquietante. Dijo el conejo, el maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun asintió.

Algo, pero…parecía tener algo extraño. Ambas negaron –estás viendo cosas donde no las hay Darien. Dijo mi princesa, cuando escuchó un grito.

Alguien corre peligro. Dijo, sacó su broche, un broche que desconocía y se transformó.

-vaya,. Susurré –así que: hay traje nuevo y un instrumento nuevo que ha quedado encerrado dentro de ella una vez se hubo cumplido su función mmm, interesante, aparentemente, no saldrá de allí hasta que ella recupere el cristal de plata. Sonreí.

Lo recuperarás para mi princesa. Dije, mi princesa una vez lista, corrió hacia la chica, que estaba amarrada por unos grilletes en una tabla de madera roja en forma de tumba, bufé.

Que estilo mas lúgubre. Dije, cuando vi a Ojo de Tigre aproximarse hacia el espejo de los sueños, de color rosado y morado y prácticamente meterse allí, la chica sufrió tanto dolor que se desmayó.

¡espera un poco!¡no permitiré que le hagas daño a inocentes! Dijo mi princesa, me senté sobre el techo de un edificio para ver con comodidad.

¡soy una sailor scout que lucha!¡por el amor y la justicia! Hizo su pose, no sabía que se presentaba con esta - ¡soy sailor moon! La culminó.

¡sailor moon te castigará!¡en el nombre de la luna! Dijo culminando y se lanzó por Ojo de Tigre, quien, de una patada, la envió a la pared.

Niña tonta, no podrás derrotarme con eso, soy el domador Ojo de Tigre, del circo Bed Moon. Miré al maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun correr hacia ella y estirar su vara como si de un báculo se tratara, para pelear con ojo de tigre, aparecí mi espada, de empuñadura dorada, con una luna invertida después del mango en espiral, como iba a disfrutar matándolo o haciendo que ella lo matara, el conejo se apersonó también, no sabía que el tuviera traje sailor, pero la batalla, estaba siendo perdida.

¡de las sombras!¡llega el increíble malabarista lunla! Una sombra de un chico bastante divertido, salió desde la sombra de Ojo de Tigre quien, complacido de si mismo, desapareció en un vórtice con orilla de fuego, las 2 sailors y el patético tuxido mask, se pusieron manos a la obra durante la pelea, pero estaban siendo reducidos.

¡necesitamos ayuda! Exclamó mi princesa, esta podría ser mi oportunidad de llevármela - ¡espiral lunar del corazón!¡ataca! lanzó pero el poder viajó demasiado lento, la sombra lo esquivó.

- ¡dulce corazón rosa! Lanzó el conejo pero fue inmediatamente lanzada hacia una pared, el maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun, estaba atrapado, sonreí.

Parece que hoy, serás mía. Dije feliz, la niña gritó:

¡socorro!¡alguien que nos ayude! Fue cuando todo cambió, un pegaso, un pegaso blanco con un cuerno dorado estaba allí, las 2 sailors y yo lo miramos, preparé un lazo obscuro para atraparlo, el lanzó un rayo dorado hacia mi princesa y el conejo y sus trajes cambiaron, ahora, era una falda blanca, con 2 franjas, una azul y otra dorada en el caso de mi princesa y una dorada y otra rosada en el caso del conejo, las franjas doradas de la capilla de marinero en vez de blancas, y mi princesa sostenía un caleidoscopio parecido a una espada.

Cada vez que me necesiten. Dijo la voz del pegaso –podrá llamarme la mas pura de ustedes. Dijo, había una campana con un mango rosa en forma de corazón.

Con esto, los 3 juntos podremos acabar con las sombras. Dijo, mi princesa comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos gimnásticos y quedó de rodillas.

¡sublime meditación lunar! Lanzó un rayo multicolor hacia la sombra que se desvaneció, cuando el pegaso iba a desaparecer, lancé un lazo negro y desaparecí con el al sitio donde se escondía.

Después de derrotar a esa extraña sombra, llegamos a casa, al llegar a mi habitación, había una esfera de cristal verde con un corazón dorado arriba, muy parecido a mi campana, me preguntaba para que sería, la imagen del pegaso que nos ayudó apareció, junto a un hombre, que trataba de sacarlo del sitio donde estaba, eso me congeló, cuando quise ayudarlo, solo se me ocurrió, tocar la imagen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, tengan ustedes otro capi de la historia.

Me está costando un poco hilarlos, pero creo que van bien ¡lo bueno se hace esperar! Jejejeje.

Gracias a mis primeras reviewers y followers.

Añadí unos poderes individuales a Rini y Serena ¡espero les gusten!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo buenas historias.

Rescatando a mi pegaso.

Aparecí en un bosque muy bonito, bañado por la luz de luna, era uno de los bosques de casa, se escuchaban los relinchos del Pegaso, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia allí, vi a un hombre de cabellos azul cielo, ojos vino tinto, largo hasta la cintura, sujetarlo con una rienda negra, el Pegaso trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil el esfuerzo.

¡deja a mi Pegaso! El hombre se dio la vuelta –largo de acá niña, desaparece. Dijo lanzándome una estela de color negro, me hirió, grité, el caballo luchó con mas fuerza.

Nos vamos a ir ahora, pequeño Pegaso. Dijo el hombre con triunfo, negué pero me encontraba muy lastimada, poco a poco, la imagen fue fundiendo a negro.

¡Rini!¡Rini! exclamaba la voz de Serena, abrí los ojos con pesadez –tienes sangre Rini ¿estás bien? Preguntó ella, asentí.

-si, si, solo me golpeé. Serena me miró confundida.

-pero ¿con que? Me preguntó –no, no estoy segura. Ella fue por el botiquín y me curó, tendría que inventarme una buena explicación para mis heridas, cuando ya estuve vendada, me acosté, al Serena cerrar la puerta, la esfera cambió al Pegaso flotando en una luz rosa.

- ¿estás bien Pegaso? Le pregunté, el asintió.

-gracias por intentar salvarme pequeña Rini. Sonreí –no fue nada. Dije alegremente.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre que te perseguía? Pregunté, el me miró –ciertamente no lo conozco, solo se, que por ahora es parte de los enemigos que les toca derrotar. Asentí.

- ¿Qué quería de ti Pegaso? El negó –no se te decir, la verdad…¿quisieras contarme de ti? Asentí.

-desde luego, me llamo Serena, pero todos me dicen Rini, soy sailor chibi moon y la hija de los reyes Serena y Endimiun… seguí hablando con el por un largo rato, me dijo que podríamos ser amigos y gustosa, acepté su ofrecimiento.

Aparecí sentado en el sofá de mi dormitorio –así que: la única manera de sacarte de allí, maldito pony, es apuntar a la persona correcta para que al ella mostrar el espejo donde estás, poderte halar desde allí, interesante. Mi puerta sonó.

-adelante. Dije, Zerezere entró –hola ¿estás ocupado? Me preguntó –iba a salir. Me limité a decir, ella asintió, le hice un gesto para que se sentara, lo hizo, la abracé.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te ves acongojada. Le dije, ella me sonrió.

Es que…bueno, temo que no lo encontremos. Dijo por fin –si lo haremos, será un poco difícil de ubicar y deberemos probar en muchos espejos, pero, lo encontraremos. Ella me miró.

- ¿Qué pasa si la vieja de Circonia planea matarte? Ya sabes, cuando le dejes de ser útil. Sonreí.

-te juro que la mataré antes que ella lo haga conmigo. Ella asintió con serenidad - ¿y nosotras? Me quedé de piedra ante su pregunta, no pensé que debiera responder a esa cuestión tan rápido.

-trabajamos para la reina, pero creo que tu, te irás por tu cuenta. La estudié - ¿me delatarás? Le pregunté, ella negó.

-no. Me confirmó –pero quisiera saber, si tu acaso tienes algún plan ¿Cómo encajamos nosotras en eso? A pesar de que la niña es nivel Z como yo en resistencia hipnótica, no tiene defensa mental, es muy fácil entrar, analicé en sus ojos, la pregunta que me hacía, vi claramente que ellas no querían pasar de ser adolescentes de 12 años y en el caso de Parapara, una niña de 10, sonreí.

mi niña, ser deshonesto contigo es un suicidio para mi, no lo quería plantear tan rápido pero hay 2 opciones, como imaginarás, alguien con mi carácter, no se va a doblegar ante otro alguien, es decir. Ella completó:

-ante la reina Neherenia. Asentí –si todo sale como espero y ustedes me ayudan, tienes mi palabra de honor, que las protegeré y resguardaré con mi vida, pero si no…si no se puede o no quieren. Nuestros ojos se clavaron unos en los otros.

-nos vas a matar. Asentí secamente, no esperé que fueran tan perspicaces.

Así es. Me limité a decir, su agarre no se aflojó - ¿no te da miedo? Pregunté, ella negó.

Es lo que esperaba de ti. Besó mi frente –buenas noches. Dijo, asentí.

-buenas noches. Dije mientras Zerezere cerraba la puerta, puse un velo nemesiano alrededor del conejo, no se darían cuenta que ella tenía el espejo que buscaban, si el cuarteto se colocaba de mi lado, les revelaría la información y el plan, sinó, las mataría y las controlaría, con mi apariencia de siempre, desaparecí hacia mi nuevo destino.

Mi princesa dormía, su gata había salido, entré y con suavidad, me acosté a su lado, besé su frente, con mi índice toqué el lugar donde su marca debería estar, eso me hizo caer dormido y entrar en su mente, que hermosa se veía con un vestido rosa con blanco, estaba al lado del maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun, lo desaparecí.

-Darien ¡Darien! Llamó –el no es tu verdadero amor sailor moon. Dije suavemente mandándole un chispazo de energía obscura, que la subyugó totalmente a mi voluntad.

-el no es mi verdadero amor. Repitió ella con voz monocorde –claro que no, hermosa princesa, tu verdadero amor es el príncipe Diamante. Ella repitió.

-mi verdadero amor es el príncipe Diamante. Asentí, me acerqué y la besé, a pesar de estar en el mundo de los sueños, el contacto fue tan real, tan carnal, no pude hacer menos que deleitarme por eso.

-cada vez que pelees, te irás entregando un poco mas a la obscuridad, abandonarás tu marca, para transformarte en la princesa de la luna negra, Serena, tu hermoso traje, poco a poco irá adquiriendo cualidades obscuras, despertarás a tu verdadero ser cuando te llame mi dark sailor moon. Ella asintió.

-así lo haré, mi príncipe. Dijo con voz monocorde que me fascinaba, la besé otra vez en el reino de los sueños, de repente pensé que si Neherenia se daba cuenta de que ella tenía el cristal, mandaría a buscarlo y el ayudante idiota que tocara, podría matarla intentando arrebatarle el cristal de plata.

-entrégamelo, entrégame el cristal de plata. Ella alzó los brazos, entre sus manos alzadas, estaba el hermoso cristal, lo tomé, lo infecté con un poco del poder de mi cristal.

-tu olvidarás estos sueños, cuando yo te llame te diré dark sailor moon, no importa donde o con quien estés, irás hacia mi. Ella asintió sumisa, con esa mirada de trance que tanto adoraba, la besé una vez mas y desaparecí de sus sueños.

El trío amazonas, estaba sentado en su bar de costumbre –saben que el Pegaso apareció. Dijo Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Águila y Ojo de Pez levantaron la cabeza.

-algo de eso escuchamos por las sombras. Dijeron a coro, Ojo de Tigre asintió barajeando las fotos que tenían en la mesa.

-creo que esta niña será una buena elección. Dijo, Ojo de Águila negó.

-nada de eso, ahora me toca a mi. Dijo tomando la foto de una de las sailors, era sailor Júpiter.

-te demostraré como se hace el trabajo. Dijo Ojo de Águila muy pagado de si mismo, Ojo de Pez hizo un movimiento despectivo con el cabello.

-presumido. Dijo mientras seguía conversando con Ojo de Tigre.

Sailor Júpiter iba corriendo, por alguna razón, se había quedado dormida para encontrarse con mi princesa y las otras sailors scouts, cuando Ojo de Águila se apareció en frente de ella haciéndola tropezar.

-lo lamento. Dijo el apenado, ella lo miró –no, yo lo siento. Dijo avergonzada.

-lamento haber tropezado a una dama tan hermosa ¿puedo invitarte un café? Preguntó el, ella asintió y se dirigió con el a tomar el café.

Mi princesa suspiró –Lita no llega. Dijo por fin - ¿crees que le habrá pasado algo? Preguntó sailor mercury.

-no lo creo, usualmente ella es muy puntual. Dijo sailor mars, el conejo las miró.

-deberíamos ir a buscarla. Todas asintieron y fueron por ella, sailor Júpiter, caminaba por un parque con Ojo de Águila, cuando el intentó besarla, ella se lo permitió.

-eres tan guapo, te pareces mucho a alguien que me rechazó. El sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

-no veo porque debieron haberte rechazado, si tus sueños deben ser tan hermosos. Sailor Júpiter abrió un poco los ojos.

- ¿de que hablas? Ojo de Águila rió.

- ¡1! Apareció esa horrible tabla en forma de ataúd, si quieren mi opinión, es de un gusto francamente desastroso…en fin, el sonrió.

- ¡2! Los brazos y las piernas de sailor Júpiter quedaron aprisionados.

-3. Susurró, ella dio un grito de dolor al su espejo salir.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Le preguntó a Ojo de Águila –porque debo, no es nada personal. Dijo mientras se introducía en el espejo de la sailor.

Mi princesa y las demás, escucharon los gritos –no puede ser ¡Lita! Exclamó sailor mar, todas sacaron las plumas y en el caso de mi princesa y el conejo, los broches.

¡doble poder cósmico lunar!¡transformación! invocaron - ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio! Invocó sailor mercury - ¡por el poder del planeta marte! Invocó sailor mars.

- ¡por el poder del planeta venus! Invocó sailor venus - ¡transformación! Exclamaron todas, cuando terminaron corrieron hacia allí.

- ¡espera un poco! Dijeron el conejo y mi princesa - ¡no dejaremos que hieras a una persona cuyo sueño es ser amada por alguien!¡somos las sailors scouts!¡que luchan!¡por el amor y la justicia! Dijeron ambas a coro.

- ¡soy sailor moon! Hizo mi princesa su pose - ¡soy sailor chibi moon! Imitó el conejo.

- ¡y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna! Las demás también se acercaron a ellas.

- ¡tampoco dejaremos que cumplas tus malignas ambiciones!¡somos las sailors scouts! Exclamaron cada una con su pose, Ojo de Águila rió.

-así que: ustedes son las famosas sailors, soy Ojo de Águila, el domador y desde las sombras, verán a la increíble contorsionista nako. Una sombra tomó forma de una muchacha con ropas bufónicas, mi princesa se acercó a Ojo de Águila y lo atacó, con una patada.

-así que: tu quieres jugar, adelante. Vi como ellos 2 peleaban mientras la sombra peleaba con las sailors.

- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Le lanzó sailor mercury - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! le lanzó mars.

- ¡cadena de amor de venus! Lanzó venus, el conejo miraba todo – ¡por favor Pegaso!¡dame un poder para luchar! Exclamó, el Pegaso apareció al igual que la campana.

-cuando quieras luchar. Dijo el equino –deberás hacer sonar tu campana, con una técnica llamada repique lunar, esto lanzará rayos de energía hacia tus enemigos, y para la otra sailor,existe el resplandor del sueño lunar. Ambas asintieron.

- ¡resplandor del sueño lunar! Una esfera multicolor se formó en las manos de mi princesa e impactó en el idiota de Ojo de Águila.

-me las pagarán ¡malditas mocosas! Exclamó desapareciendo - ¡háganlo ahora! Exclamó Rey, el conejo asintió.

- ¡repique estelar! Lanzó, las ondas de corazón lanzadas desde su campana, dañaron a la sombra –por favor Pegaso, protege los sueños de todos ¡llamado estelar! Invocó, el equino utilizó su cristal que tiene en el cuerno para aparecer el caleidoscopio.

- ¡sublime meditación lunar! Lanzó mi princesa destruyéndolo, sailor mercury fue por sailor Júpiter.

-descuiden, solo está desmayada, vamos a mi casa, allí la podré atender mejor. Todas asintieron, se des transformaron y fueron hacia la casa de la sailor.


End file.
